A Timeless Dream
by DaringDEP
Summary: Mira Henry is a young vibrant woman who, in a spark of teenage rebellion, on her 16th birthday goes to San Francisco and ends up in a terrible car accident. 25 years: Dr. Phillip Danes is now forced to have Mira,still in a coma, as his patient. Modern SB
1. The Fortune

**Hey Everyone! This is a my version of what I think a modern day Sleeping Beauty would be like. The characters are mine (and I am very proud of them) but there are very real refrences to the original fairy tale. Please review and tell me what you think so that I can write some more! :D Dare**

A Timeless Dream

by Dare

Chapter 1: The Fortune

I was six when I was told I was going to die. Well, I guess technically I was five. It was the night before my sixth birthday and to celebrate my parents decided to take me to a carnival, in France. My father was to be in Europe for the whole month of June and would be unable to attend my birthday. Seeing how upset I was when he told me he would be gone for a whole month he decided that my mother and I should come along to Europe with him. Since I was not in school, it was a perfect time to go. Unfortuneatly, my father did have a very important conference in Paris on my birthday. My parents decided to celebrate by birthday the night before at the Carnival and-since my father would be finished working during the evening-on my birthday have dinner at the Effiel Tour. I do not remember the Notre Dame, or the lovely stained glass windows it has. I do not remember the Chatues we stayed at or the creme buele. I do not even remember the Effiel Tour and the huge birthday cake I recived as "Happy Birthday" was sung in beautiful french. The one thing I do remember, that will always be in my brain forever more is the Carnival.

There were so many beautiful objects to look at in the Carnival. An explosion of color filled the dull lighted sky. Every where I turned there was something new and more enticing to look at. Clowns with their faces painted white and their hair and curly blue color seemed to stand 10 ft tall. Beautiful music played endlessly. I danced with my father for what seemed like hours. For one breef moment, I left my parents and went into the woods to follow a floating light. My mother caught me and scolded me, telling me I can not wonder off. Especially in a forgein country. When she asked me what I was thinking I told her I wanted to see where the floating light was going. She smiled and we walked together in the woods. Not that far away from the many flashing lights there was a small meadow filled with floating lights. My mother told me that the floating lights were actually bugs called Fireflies. I ran the meadow chasing the fireflies. This whole place seemed so magical and wonderful to me. It was as though it came right out of a fairytale.

When my mother and I finally returned from the Firefly meadow my father had told me it was time to return to the hotel. I knew that it was comming. I knew I would have to eventually leave. I just didn't want to. I did not whine or complain because I knew my parents would never do something like this for me ever again if I behaved badly. I did not want to leave but I knew if I ever wanted to return to this magical place I had to be on my best behavior. As we were walking toward the exit I saw a booth that drew me in like a magnet.

**MADAME MARGO**

**SEER OF THE FUTURE**

The sign was old, but still extremely lovely with the beautiful border of red and gold. It was hard to take my eyes off of it. There was no one there-almost everyone had already left-except for an old woman sitting infront of the booth. Her black hair that was begining to turn white, not gray, was tied in a braided bun. Her oval shaped face was wrinkled but not severly for she was still quite lovely. Her eyes were lovely, with an almost turquise color. I looked at her with a great and undenying interest. It seems as though the feeling was mutual.

"You little one" the lady called in perfect English "please come here"

I looked at my spectical parents. They really did not believe in the power of fortune telling. "Can I Mommy please?" I asked praying they would agree.

"Mira" my mother-who face resembled one of an angel with her lovely long blonde hair and kind blue eyes-told "It is way past your bed time. You promised you would leave nicely honey. You need to go to sleep if you want to go to the special dinner tomorrow. Daddy and I will not take you if you misbehave"

I hung my head, knowing my mother was right. I did promise I would leave when told and that I would not complain about it. However, I could not shake the feeling that this woman knew something about me. As though she had this deep connection to some part of me that I was completely unaware of. As I started to walk again with my parents the lady spoke once again.

"Do not worry Richard and Rose" the lady called as my parents faces took the form of shock "I am curious with your lovley 'Dawning Sun' she has a great future ahead and I would be honored to see what it might possibly be. She will be in no harm with me"

"May we come with her?" my father asked "I believe that is a fair compromise"

She nodded in agreement and called "This way please". As she told us my parents and I followed the lady into the booth. From the outside, the place had looked so small and crowded; however, once inside there was loads of room. Everything was so spacious. She lead us to the main room which had a small table with four chairs around it. The lady sat in a very elaborate and inticate chair. Compeletly made of wood, it was carved to look as though the whole milkyway was on the chair. My parents sat in two big wooden chairs as well. My father's chair was to look like the ocean-third to only my mother and I the ocean is my fathers great love. My mother's chair took the shape of a rose, her favorite flower and her name. My chair was small, the perfect size for me, and showed the rising sun that filled the sky.

"May I look at your hands sweet Mira?" the lady asked after we were all settled down.

"My mommy says I'm not supposed to talk to strangers" I replied.

"Ohh Mira" she laughed "We are not strangers but if it makes you feel more comfortable; and I can see it will, my name is Madamde Margo. You sweet Mira may call me Miss. Margo"

"I guess" I said "Now that I know your name we're not stangers anymore" My mother shook her head.

"No" Miss. Margo replied "No, we are not strangers any more. So may I see your palm?"

I gave her my tiny little hand. She grabbed it and turned it over. She began to trace her fingers along the lines of my palm. She kept staring looking over the lines.

"You have a very kind heart" she began "Though you have grown up with wealthy means you are not selfish. You are strong minded and will have a sharp tounge. You will have a lovely singing voice. A voice that will insist to be heard. Beauty will also be a great attribute to you" She smiled tracing the line again "Though I can see that you will be blinded by your own loveliness."

She then looked at the line that was closest to my thumb. Her face suddenly changed. She looked confused and slightly apprehensive. She repeated tracing the line as though she was hoping she was reading the line wrong.

"What is it?" my father demanded, he too could see the sudden change in Miss. Margo.

"Richard and Rose Henry" she finally spoke "I am sorry to say that your years of hoping were to go to waste. The many years you waited for your 'Dawning Sun' were apparently not required."

"What do you mean?" asked my mother wrapping her arms around me. Holding me close as though she was afraid I was going to vanish.

"You see this?" she asked holding palm infront of both my parents pointing to the line nearest my thumb. When they nodded in agreement she continued "That is your daughters life line. As you can see, it is short. Your daughter does not have much longer to live"

"How much longer?" my mother asked

"Ten years precisely." Miss. Margo answered "Her kind heart will lead to her death. A large force is comming straight for her. The collision is too great for her to survive"

"Wait a moment" my father was now standing, he was no longer hiding his fury "You just told my daughter she had a bright future and now you are telling me that her life is going to be ended in ten years? Which one is it?"

"That is why I am confused" Miss. Margo confessed "You daughter is a very unique and special child. I sensed that she is destined for greatness; however, there is no mistaking her short lifeline. "

"Are you sure she is to die so soon?" my mother pleaded, her eyes filled with tears.

"I do not believe I am wrong" Miss. Margo replied "However, it never hurts to call for a second pair of eyes. Chantal, can you come here for one moment?"

In an instant a lovely young lady with long black hair entered the room. Her olive skin seemed to glow in the dull lighted room. Her sweet mouth patient and kind. "What is it Mommy?" called Chantal.

"Can you please read this young one's palm?" Miss. Margo asked

"Why?" Chantal looked confused "None of your predictions have ever been wrong. Why do you need my help?"

"This is one prediction I do not want to come true. "

"What did you see?" Chantal asked

"I feel that this young girl is destined for a great love; however, as i traced her lifeline I saw blood, so much blood. I saw dead legs and a young woman lying in a hospital bed and never awakening. I am very confused as to how this can be, when I was so sure she is to have a solid future."

The lovely young woman knelt down and took my hand. She smiled "I too sense greatness in her, I can foresee a bonding and everlasting love ". She looked closer at my hand.

"Were you wearing your glasses when you traced her life line?"

"I believe so" Madame responded now looking around the table for them "I could of sworn...they were just here! Where are they? Oh here they are!" she explained picking up a pair of spectacles from the floor. "Why do you ask my dear?"

"Because I do not see death, as least not so early."

"What do you mean by that?" my mother inquired

"Death is a part of life" Chantal replied "Though life always changes; death and birth are the two activities in a persons life that will always remain constant. Your daughter will die one day it just will not be in ten years"

"Are you sure?" Madame Margo stated

"Yes" Chantal sternly confirmed bringing my hand towards my parents showing them my lifeline "see, the life line does not vanish but simply forms another line to the side, as though it were separate from her death. That line is quite long"

"So she will have a long life" my father sounded relieved

"Not necessarily" Chantal interviened "What Madame Margo envisioned is true. You're daughter will be involved in a terrible collision. It is her unwavering and good natured heart that will cause her to act on this prophecy. She will not die, but sleep"

"Sleep?" my parents asked in unison with both fear and confusion in there voice.

"Yes" Chantal confirmed "She will be unable to wake up. Though others will convince you to take drastic actions you must now know that she will hear you. She will hear your pleading calls and your agony; she just will be unable to respond to you. Others will be jealous because it is during this time that her beauty will grow. Though her mind will develop, her phyical appearance will not change."

"Meaning" my mother pieced "That she will not age? Or at least she will not look her age"

"No she will not" Chanel confirmed

"How long will I sleep?" I finally asked. My eyes looked straight into Miss. Margo's turqoise eyes pleading to know what my own fate was to be. "How will I be able to wake up?"

"The time..." Miss Margo started after a long pause "Will depend on the man wearing a purple jacket."

"Why?" I continued "Why does it depend on him? Why won't my parents be able to wake me up?"

"Because he is your future" Chantel replied almost furious "He is your destiny. The only one who can save you from yourself. The one person who knows you better than you know yourself. Who loves you for who you are and is not ashamed of that love. Your parents do love you emmensely. However, they are eachothers great love. This is the time when you will need to find yours. Unfortunately, he may not know that you two belong together. It will be your job to convince him."

"How will I be able to convince him if I am asleep?" I asked

"Ha ha ha" Miss. Margo laughed as she whispered to Chantel "Cette jeune dame est pleine des questions." _This young lady is full of questions_.

"Only because it has to do with my future" I replied

"You understand French, at such a young age" Miss. Margo was impressed "Pouvez-vous le parler ?" _Can you speak it?_

"Pas très bien". _Not very well_ I replied. "Please, how will I be able to convince him that he is mine if I am asleep?"

"You will know how" Chantal replied "When the time is right, you will find a way to reach him. And I believe he will find a way to reach you too"

The rest of the evening is a blur. I believe my parents asked some more questions. They did not trust Miss. Margo and asked how could they tell that Miss. Margo was telling the truth. Miss. Margo said that in 4 months my mother was to be pregnant once more; however like so many others the baby will not be strong enough to live. Just as Miss. Margo said around 4 months later my mother told me I was no longer to be a only child. Though also as Miss. Margo predicted within 7 months my mother lost the baby. That day when my parents realized that Miss. Margo and Chantal had been correct they began to truly fear for my life. I was no longer free to do anything, I was trapt in a cage for the rest of my days. Even if the prophecy was not true it had become obivious that I no longer had a life, at least not one that I was living.


	2. Birthday Surprises

**Well here's Chapter 2...what has happened in the last 10 years? How has Mira changed? Find out and please review. Thanks :D Dare**

Chapter 2: Birthday Surprise

"Mira" I heard a voice called as two hands began to touch my sholders shaking me "Mira, wake up!"

"Mooooooooom!" I groaned rolling into my pillows as she turned on the lights "It's a Saturday, I don't have to go to school!"

"That might be" she replied allowing her sweet aging face to shine in the light "but just because it's your birthday tomorrow and today is a Saturday doesn't mean you can sleep in until noon. You may be a bird sweetie, but your not an owl"

"I can try" and covered my face with the blankets from my bed.

"Mira, I am going to give you 5 minutes to get up, dressed, and have your bed made. If you are not up and ready for the day by then I'm going to have to make a call"

With that she left. I should have woken up but I didn't want to loose the dream. He was there. I could see his face behind my eyelids. If I had it my way, I would sleep all day, every day, just so I could dream about him. His voice was as smooth and clean as the lightly falling rain that never came to Beverley Hills, California. His eyes were as bule, dark, and deep as the vast ocean. I merely wished to be with him longer. To feel him in my arms.

Suddenly he was gone. Someone else replaced his presence. A sharp pain came from the top of my head and apparently my stomach was now a trampolene.

"ME-RA!" a small loud voice yelled at me "Yous gots tos gets up! The lights are on! Wakes up MERA!"

"Joey, give me ten minutes" I called trying to get my dream man back in my head

"Nos Mera, yous gots to play hockey wis me. Yous promised!"

"Yeah Mira, yous promised" laughed a familiar voice

"I could kill you No," I mumbled under my breath

"You would try, but you won't succeed" cried the familiar oval shaped face.

"I gave you fair warning" called my mother laughing from my bedroom door.

"Come on Mira if you don't get up how will I be able to give you my present?" No asked waving her shrugging her sholders, allowing her chocolate colored hair to freely fall down the crook of her back. Sometimes Mira envied Noelianna for her absolute beauty and level of intelligence, but then Mira always remembered the obvious and told herself it wasn't right to be jealous of someone who was born without arms.

"No...I don't need or want any presents. I just want sleep!"

"Come on Mira...I brought the War tape" No smiled as she uttered the hook

"You didn't" I suddenly sitting straight and glaring at my best friend "They don't even have a full contract yet. Dad's negociating a deal...they haven't even been inside the recording studio yet! How in the world to you have U2's War tape?"

"That's your present"

"What!" I yelled not hiding my obvious excitement "Gimme Gimme Gimme!"

No's laugh was sweeter than a bell and full of joy as she began "Not until you get out of bed sleepyhead"

"Okay" I replied jumping out of bed hurrying towards my dressar "I'll meet you down stairs...just give me five mintues okay?"

"See you down stairs" No said as she ushered Joey out of my room and towards the stairs.

As soon as No left I hurried over to my red and orange colored rug. As I lifted the rug I began to look for the loose wood floor board. When I saw the ketchup stain in the shape of a heart I lifted the board. I reached down and grabbed my sketch book. It was battered from all the years of use but still pretty. I labeled my sketch book "Sweet Dreams" because that was all it was about...my dreams. As quickly as I could I flipped through the pages until (towards the back) I found a blank page. I grabbed my favorite yellow pencil with a Sleeping Beauty sticker on it and began to draw. I always drew first thing in the morning, otherwise I would forget the dream, and I never wanted to do that. If I had more time I would add color and more detail, but I did not have time so my sketch would have to work just the way it was.

"MIRA!" yelled No, who was not the most patient person

"I'm comming!" I replied rushing to my closet to get a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. To be honest I prefered sleeping to fashion even though heiresses are supposed to be concered about the later. I looked at my drawing, staring at his face. I stared at him wondering if I would ever see him other than in my dreams. If I would ever see that beautiful black hair that seemed to graze his cheecks. Or that wonderfully toned and chissled olive skin. I hated wondering whether or not I would ever see him. Sighing not wanting to think about the man who always accompanied me in my dreams I closed my book and put it back in it's hiding spot.

Rushing down stairs I could see Noelianna, waiting comfortably on the couch. Of course No would feel comfortable here, this house was just as much hers as it was mine . While most of my other friends were too over whelemed by the beauty and vastness of my house, No had been here so many times, it did not look very interesting to her now.

"Okay" I called "I'm ready can I have my present?"

"Well it's about time" No stood up looking entirely pleased she no longer had to sit "I swear Mira you put the 'ow' in 'Slow'. How can you even stand it?"

"We can't all be as fast and connteced as Noelianna Hart" I smiled and then looked around and realized that something was missing "Where's the ball of energy you call your little brother?"

"Joey was only here to wake you up. I walked him back to the house" No explained, having your best friend live across the street was a posotive for many reasons, but having Joey as a wake up call was not one of them. "Your present is in the car. Tiffany and Katy are waiting"

"Okay, let's go"

"Now remember Mira" her mother called "You have to be home before 6. I don't want you out later than that"

"But Mom you said I could go to San Francisco for the weekend! You promised"

"I said that your father and I would talk about it. We did and we both agreed that four young woman going on a roadtrip by themselves is dangerous! A million things could happen in a city that size and I know you said that you would be with Katy's brother but honey I have never even met the man"

"I told you Mom he's 25 and is an eletrical engineer, he works for National. He has a 2 bedroom apartment in Union Square which is in the down town area. Plus Katy said you either have to have a key or know someone in the building to get inside"

"Does he have roomates? Is he going to be there at all or is he going to be working most of the time? Where does he work? What is his number? Does he have food?"

"Mom if you read the packet I made for you" I now walked towards the counter where a fairly large packet was laid "All your questions would be answered. This is a map of California and the exact route we're gonna take. It's high lighted and the circles are where we are going to take stops for food and gas. Were going on 101 because I have never seen the California coast. On the other side is a map of San Francisco, the spot that is circled is where Katy's brother lives. His name is Kyle Green. And no he does not have any roomates. He used to live in the apartment with his girlfriend but when the broke up he stayed in the apartment. He also doesn't need a roomate, he does pretty well at National. The next page is a letter that he wrote last month. He asked for time off so he could show us around San Francisco. His phone number is on the bottom of the letter so is his fax and pager. The next page is a letter I wrote to him explaining the route we are gonna take our phone number, address, and daddy's pager number if there is an emergency. On the very last page is a picture of Kyle, his sleeping patterns, social security number, past girlfriends, College records. Everything you want to know it's there Mom"

"You asked Mr. Hart to dig into private records again didn't you?" My mother's eyes were firece and angry because I did my homework. I knew my parents so well that I gave her every detail she could have wanted. I had her and she knew it, but she was not going to go down easy.

"I knew that you would be concerned about not meeting him in person so I asked Mr. Hart if he could do some research about him. I also asked Mrs. Green if she could also give some information about her son. I thought that since you wouldn't be able to meet him this would be a close second"

I could see my mother mauling it over. I think my mother sometimes hated how clever I was. She knew she had no valid reason to not allow me to go. I could see the struggle in her eyes. I looked over at No giving me an encouraging smile. _This might just work_ I thought.

"No Mira" my mother finally spoke, it was as though a wrecking ball smashed right into my heart "I want you home by 6. And I don't want to hear another word on the matter"

"Why?" I nearly yelled frustrated beyond what words could express. "Why can't I go with my friends on a roadtrip? I have given you all the information that you need. Do you not trust me enough? Is that it?"

"No Mira you know your father and I trust your judgement"

"Then why can't I live my life!" I desperetly pleaded "I'm almost 16 and I had to beg you to allow me to go to high school! What normal teenager askes her parents permisson to go to high school?"

"We provided you with excellent tutors, some might I add are now professors at UCLA"

"Yes, I have knowledge that most adults do not achieve until College. But other than No, I have never had a friend Mom. I have been locked inside this house for as long as I can remember. I have never asked you to keep me in this house like some bird in a cage but I am begging you Mom please let me got to San Francisco!"

"Samaire you know why we can't do that"

"Because your afraid I'm going to die! Yes, I know mother, you have drilled that through my brain since I was six. But I could die at any moment and I am going to die never knowing what life is like. Please, let me go to San Francisco!"

"I said no Samaire! That means no, it doesn't mean I'll think about it, it means no. That is my answer and if you keep it up I will put you back in homeschool. I will even make sure that No will not be able to visit"

That blew me over the top. Once again I could feel the imaginary chains grasp strengthen around my neck. I hated my parents for putting me in this situation. I hated them for trying to control me when they both knew I wasn't someone who could be controlled.

"I'd like to see you try" I hissed back at my mother, I grabbed my duffel bag and opened the door and signaled No to follow. "I'll see you when I get back Mom"

Even through the closed door I could hear my mother yell "SAMAIRE ROSAMOND HENRY!" she only used my full name when she was really angry.

No and I rushed to the tiny black beettle that was parked in the front of my driveway. In the drivers seat sat Katy and in shotgun sat Tiffany. They weren't my best friends, but they would use any excuse to go on a roadtrip and drive.

"Start the car!" No and I yelled knowing my mother was running behind us...to bad she wasn't much of a runner.

The little bug roared to life and as Tiffany opened the door to let us in No and I jumped in the backseat, not once looking behind us.

"Go Go GO!" I screamed at Katy and she hit on the gas. No and I looked at eachother, I was free. For a short moment of time I was free. No more fighting to go see a movie or begging to stop being homeschool. There was no worry, no fear, and no restrictions. The only thing there was left was the road ahead and I couldn't wait to begin the journey. I helped No put on her seat belt. As I did so I turned back and saw my mother.

The last time I saw my mother so distressed was when she realized she lost yet another baby, but this was worse. My mothers eyes, my eyes, were red and puffy from the tears she cried. Her hands were over her head as though she was trying to protect herself from some horrible event. I could tell she was having a hard time breathing, as though there just wasn't enough oxygen in the air. I stared at my mom all the way down the street until we took a right towards the free way. And that was the last time I saw my mother.


	3. Premonition Realized

**Hey Everyone! Okay...this was not origionaly how I was gonna write this chapter. But as I started writing I thought about my Mom and how she would feel if I just ran off. This is sort of in honor of my wonderful Mother...and all Moms. I hope you guys enjoy this. Please REVIEW! It kinda lets me know you read this crazy story of mine...and liked it. Thanks Dare :D**

Chapter 3: Premonition Realized

She was gone. My baby who I had tried to protect for so many years was gone. Everything seemed confusing. I tried to stop the tears that ran freely from my face, but I couldn't. My baby had walked out that door and I was certian that I would never see her come back. Today was the day, the day I had been dreading for so many years.

I rushed to the phone and called Richard, I prayed that he wasn't in the middle of buissiness meeting. Twice the phone rang and suddenly I heard the voice of a young woman, who I knew to be Judy, Richard's secretary.

"Good afternoon, this is Henry and Wallace Record Company. How may I be of assistance?"

"Judy, It's Rose. I need to talk to Richard immediately is he avaliable right now?"

"He has a board meeting in about a half hour but he's still in his office. I'll connect you right away" Judy responded

"Thank you Judy" was all I could say.

"Hey Rosie what's going on?" asked the calm and certian voice of my husband "Judy said you sounded a little frantic. Is everything okay with Mira? How did she take the news about San Francisco?"

"Richard she left" I blurted out still having a hard time breathing "She just walked out the door and took her bag. She's in the car right now. Richard I tried to stop her but you know how stupidly stubborn she can be. Richard I can't...can't...I can't"

"Rosie breathe" he called his voice as smooth as silk and I tried to remember how to breath "Just take a deep breath. I can't help you if you mumble on the phone. Okay honey...can you talk now?"

"I think so" I replied

"Allright. Now calmly tell me what happened with Mira"

"I told her that both you and I were not comfortable with her going to San Francisco to stay at a mans house that both you and I have never even met. Plus I do not like those two girls she wanted to go with. They both seem like trouble. I told her that I wanted her home by six. She retaliaded and..."

"And what Rosie? You have to tell me"

"She made a packet. Of everything Richard. She had two maps one with the exact route they were going to take to San Francisco. She put circles on the map indicating where they were going to stop for gas and food. She had another map of downtown San Francisco and circled exactly where they were going to be staying. She had on it the estimated time they were going to arrive at San Francisco. She had an itinerary of what they were going to be doing. She had a letter that from Katy's brother, his name is Kyle Green, explaining that he would take time off work so he could hang out with them. She had all of his school records, public records, driving records, she even got his mother to give details about him. She put his apartment number, work number, pager, and fax machiene number. Richard, I didn't know what to do...she gave me no valid excuse to keep her here. She found every loop hole"

"But you did still tell her she couldn't go" Richard stated sounding more like a plea than a fact he knew

"Yes. I told her she couldn't go" I explained "And that's what made her so angry. She kept saying that she didn't understand why I wouldn't let her go. She brought up how until we finally allowed her to go to high school No has been her only friend. I reminded her that we gave her the best education possible and she agreed to that but she also said that she has never experienced the world. She was literally begging me to let her go"

"You had a hard time telling her no"

"Richard, she is right. We have both been so scared that something terrible is going to happen to her that we have never let her experience the world. Remember when she was born we promised eachother that we would take her around the world? Because of this profecy it has prevented us from doing so. And it was really hard to see Mira so upset. I have never seen Mira so broken before."

"She looked borken? What do you mean by that?"

" It was a though she was loosing her strength to fight. But she also looked like she needed to do this, and because I wasn't letting her...you should have seen her face. Honey, I alsmost said 'okay you can go' the moment I saw her face"

"What happened next Rosie?"

"She said that she knew that I was scarred about her dying. She said that she could die at any moment and that she was going to die without knowing what it was like to live her life. I just about had it then and told her that if she kept insisting on going to San Francisco I would..."

"You told her we would have her homeschooled again didn't you?"

"And that she couldn't see Noelianna anymore" I mumbled conentrating hard on not crying

"Rosie! You said that?" his voice was utterly shocked "What were you thinking honey?"

"I don't know. I was scared and angry. The words came out before I could acknowlege what they were."

"That's when she left."

"She said 'I'd like to see you try' then she opened the door and said..." and I couldn't talk any more. The tears just kept running as though they had a mind of their own. I did everything to calm myself but I couldn't.

"I'm comming home" Richard spoke his voice determined and strong. It was obvious where Mira got her stubborness.

"Richard, you have a meeting to go to. You need to stay at work-"

"No, I need to come home. Honey we have to figure out what to do and the best way to do that is if we talk face to face. I'm going to tell Judy to hold my calls and give my condolences to my co-workers but I will tell them that I have a family emergency that cannot be ignored. I'll be home in 20 minutes"

"Allright, I love you"

"I know honey and I love you"

With that we hung up and I waited. I tried to do something, anything to keep myself busy. But I couldn't help but think about Mira. Her golden blonde hair that seemed to reflect the sun. Her smile that was so joyful and lovely it was hard not to smile as well. She did have some blemishes. Her face was covered with acne and she was so skinny she looked almost sickly. She was a gangly girl. Sometimes she looked so comepletly ackward it seemed so funny. She definately was not the most graceful young lady. However, I knew that in time Mira would become a very lovely lady. Her skin would eventually become smoothe and her balance would improve.

I took a breath, I always knew I wouldn't be able to keep her. Even as a child Mira always loved to explore and see things. Her curiosity was something she relished. She completley enjoyed being outside and seeing world. How can you cage someone who couldn't be caged? The only time she enjoyed staying in one place was when she was sleeping. Every morning she always looked happy even when I forced her to awake. It made sense why she wanted to go and explore the world. However, I wasn't thinking logically. I was thinking emotionally, and loosing Mira...every time I try to imagine my life without her my heart hurts and I go to a dark place. If there is a life without Mira, then I don't want to live it. So I tried not to think about it. I didn't want to go to that place.

Instead I took my sewing kit and began to embroider. With every stich I began to feel more controlled. I let the needle sink into the fabric as I began to stich the seams. I wasn't sure what I was making, I was too focused on keeping calm, until I looked at my end result. It was a sun. It seemed that even my subconcious was thinking about my Samaire. I held my head into my chest, throwing the peice of fabric to the ground, trying my best to keep myself together.

"Rosie?" I heard my name and turned. There he stood, his figure seemed to tower over me. His kind face searching for me "Oh Rosie" He saw me and rushed to my aide. His arms flew around me and I couldn't keep it in anylonger. I wept so hard and freely I am sure his shirt became wet from my tears. He just held me in his arms. I knew he felt my pain, my worry, my absolute terror. His touch seemed more reassuring than anything he could have said. I reminded my self how lucky I was to have him as my husband.

"It's going to be all right Rosie" Richard over the sobs "I'm here"

"Richard, what are we going to do?" I asked when I could finally speak "Should we call the Police?"

"I don't think we should get the Police involved"

"You think we should go after her ourselves?" I inquired

"You're not going to like this" he began his hazel eyes staring right into mine "But I think we should let Mira go"

"What!" I yelled, feeling betrayed I backed away "Richard how can you say that!"

"Rosie, listen to me" he rushed over and grabbed my arms pulling me in. He looked so intense I knew I had to listen "We know Mira, if we go after her she is just going to be more infuriated and possibly not come home. We need to let her cool off a little bit. Knowing her, she will begin to feel guilty about how she left things and start comming home. You know she won't be able to stand you being upset, she loves you too much. Also, Rosie dear it's not like we don't know where she is. If she doesn't call by tomorrow morning we can call this Kyle Green person. And I don't think she was lying about this boy or the apartment, she went through way too much effort to get the information we needed to have it be a lie. She also just wants to have some freedom. We have kept her on a very short leash her entire life, I don't think it's completely unfair that she wants one evening on freedom"

It made sense. Samaire was the type of person who would just run faster if she realized that she was being followed. And I did meet with Mrs. Green, Katy and Kyles mother, she had nothing but good things to say about her son...her daughter was another story. I also knew that we could call her and Mira would probably answer.

In defeat I replied "I just hate thinking that she could be hurt, especially since tomorrow-"

"I know. I know Rose, but we have to trust that we raised our daughter to make the right decisions. She's a very bright girl...she can get herself out of any pickle"

I smiled "I don't deserve you"

"Isn't that up for me to decide?" he leaned and gently kissed me. It was short and sweet but still worth mentioning.

"Come on, why don't we look through some baby pictures of Mira" Richard suggested

Not knowing what else to do, I followed my husband and took all the albums. We sat for hours laughing and crying looking at the photographs of my baby girl. Pictures of Mira, working at our regular soup kitchen. We always did service to our community on Sundays. We went so fequently if were not there on Sunday morning, our phone begins to ring. Some photos were of Mira and Noelianna who had known eachother since these special moments like her Fifth birthday and how happy she was when she saw her birthday cake. Or when No and Mira made a cake and got the flour all over eachother's face. In a way...I felt better looking at her pictures. She was just always there. In every picture there was her smile, her free spirit, her love. That was not something that could be taken away. I lost track of time. I just couldn't stop looking at my baby girls face. I know at somepoint Richard went into the Kitchen to make dinner. Being a master chef, Richard never told Mira or I what he would make for dinner, he insited to have it be a surprise. So as he went to make some delicious food, I continued to look at my baby, praying that she would be safe.

"Richard" I finally said "Are you sure she'll be allright?"

"No...but I trust that she is"

I looked down. I wanted to know that she was fine. I didn't trust that she would be okay, I wanted her home.

"Are you hungry?" my loving husband asked

"No" I replied honestly

"Come on, Rosie...I'll made Lasanga"

"We don't have any sauce" I replied, Richard only made his food by hand. Nothing was store bought. Even the noodles he made his own. Lasanga was Mira's favorite but she never asked for it becuase she knew her Dad would want to make fresh sauce and that took hours.

"Yes we do...I made some while you were looking at the pictures"

"I thought I smelled tomatos"

"Come on. It will be ready in about an hour" he smiled so sincerly, I knew I had to follow him into the Kitchen to help my wonderful husband create dinner.

"RIIING" chimed the phone.

"I'll get it" I replied "I'll be there in a moment"

I walked over to the phone and lifted the reciver.

"The Henry Residence" I said

"Mom?"

"Mira?" I whispered trying to surpress my complete shock and joy "Oh honey are you okay?"

"Yeah Mom" replied Mira's voice she did sound good "I'm completely fine. I wanted to apologize"

"For what sweetie"

"I'm so sorry that I left like that. When I saw you crying at the drive way I knew that I really hurt you and that wasn't my intention. I know that you are just trying to protect me and I really didn't mean to cause you so much pain"

"I'm just so happy you called. Are you in San Francisco?"

"Yes" she replied "But we're on our way back home. That's why I'm calling. I wanted-"

"Please Insurt 50 cents to continue"

"Oh crap! Wait a sec Mom! Okay...One...and...two"

"Your on a pay phone?"

"Yeah Mom, were at a gas station just outside of the city. I wanted to call you just to let you know that were comming back"

"Your going to be driving at night? Honey, I'm not sure I'm comfortable with that"

"Everything will be fine Mom, were going down Inerstate 5 so there won't be any traffic. Plus it won't be so windy. I promise I'll call you once we get into L.A. which should be around midnight"

"Honey, I think you should stay over night. Did something happen with Kyle?"

"No Mom, it's the other two morons I decided to take with who are the real trouble. It was a mistake to come here. You were right. I promise, we'll be home before midnight"

"Allright sweetie. I love you"

"I love you too Mom. And I'll see you when I get home"

With that I hung up. She was safe. Mira was safe and she was comming home. I screamed and yelled. I ran over to Richard and jumped up to embrace him. I ate dinner happily, knowing that my daughter was safe.

Around 9:00 pm Richard and I went to sleep. That night I drempt of a tiny black car spinning out of control. Spinning and spinning until finally it stopped in the middle of the road. Three girls rushed out of the car. A tall blonde turned and raced back to the car. Bright lights came faster and faster. Through the other side came a girl with brown hair. The birght lights came faster and closer until-

"RIIING! RIING" called the phone once more

"Uhhh...Richard what time is it?"

"1 am"

"Oh...that's probably Mira. She said that she would call before she got home"

I reached over and grabbed the phone.

"Mira honey...it that you? Are you almost home?"

What ever voice I thought would be on the other end I did not expect what I got.

"Are you Mrs. Richard Henry?"

"Yes" I replied confused "May I ask who you are?"

"My name is Dr. Johnson. I'm here to talk about your daughters"

"My daughters?" I questioned knowing I only had one child

"There was a terrible car accident. Your daughter Noelianna is completely fine. She was able to get out of the accident, but Samara"

"Her name is Sa-mee-ra and what is wrong with her! Where is my daughter?"

"She's here at Jenkins Hospital. I'm afraid, she wasn't as lucky as your first daughter and was hit by a Semitruck carring a concrete cylinder. The cylinder crushed the vehicle and trapped her inside. She was lucky that she wasn't killed, but she suffered sever blood loss and massive swelling to her skull."

"But she'll be allright. When can we see her?"

"Mrs. Henry I'm sorry, you can see her as soon as you would like but the conversation will be a little one sided. Her reticular activating system is no longer functional "

"What do you mean by one sided? What the HELL is wrong with my daughter!" I yelled, I didn't even care. The fear I felt seemed to fester and boil the more this man spoke.

"Mrs. Henry,please calm down and listen. Your daughter's in a coma...we're not sure when she'll wake up"

I dropped the phone as fell down to the floor. I did everything in my power to keep my worst fear from becoming a reality. In the end...it didn't make a difference.


End file.
